


The confrontation

by PurplMuffinXTRM



Series: Changing Tides [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anger, Confusion, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplMuffinXTRM/pseuds/PurplMuffinXTRM
Summary: Ann is the newest member of the Whitebeard crew but she seems to hate the fourth division commander. Izo has had enough.





	The confrontation

Thatch sits on the guardrail at the back of the Moby Dick. At his feet resting on the deck is his fifteen-year-old brother. She has her face buried in her knees with her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. Bandages cover her feet and calves as well as the fresh tattoo on her left bicep. She wears an old t-shirt that used to be Thatch’s and a pair of too-long shorts borrowed from a first division member. Thatch stares out at sea glancing at his newest and youngest crewmate occasionally. 

The rhythm of sandals on hardwood breaks Their silence. “So, this is where you went.” Izo walks up to them clad in his usual pink and purple kimono. “We've been looking everywhere for you.”

“Everything alright yoi?” Marco joins the sixteenth division commander. 

“Yeah.” Thatch turns to them. “Just had to get out of the kitchen for a bit.”

“I fucked up.” Ann’s snap is muffled. “No need to sugar coat it.”

“Spill. What happened?”

“Like I said, I fucked up.”

“Ann-”

“Don't touch me!” Ann slaps Thatch’s reaching hand away. 

“Alright. I've had enough of this. What the hell is going on with you?” Izo crouches down in front of her.

“Izo stop.”

“Why are you defending her Thatch?” He stands to face the cook. “Some days she follows you around like a lost puppy and other days she treats you like this.”

“It's fine. We'll sort it out on our own time.”

“It doesn't look like you're sorting it out.”

“Ann.” Marco takes Izo’s place. “I want to help the two of you yoi. Can you tell me what's going on?”

Ann lifts her head revealing puffy eyes and red cheeks. She opens her mouth, but no words come out.

“We're working on it.”

“Working on what exactly?” Izo crosses his arms. “The only thing that needs to be worked on is her attitude. She has no right to act like that.”

“Izo, that's enough,” Marco commands. “You are not helping the situation yoi.”

“She has every right to be pissed at me,” Thatch interjects.

“What? Why,” Izo protests. “You've done noth-”

“I killed her crew.” Thatch's eyes darken, and he walks away. 

“What?” Izo moves to follow his fellow commander. “Why the hell would you do that! You really mean to tell me that you killed her crew then recruited her to ours! Do you-”

“Don't.” Ann latches on Izo’s kimono. “Please stop.”

“What do you,” Izo cuts himself off upon seeing her face.

“Ann, please explain.” Marco’s voice is gentle but still commanding. 

“Is he being serious?” Izo adds.

Ann nods. “I… He…” Her cheeks dampen. “They, m-my crew, they turned against me. He saved me.”


End file.
